En el Baño
by Anniih
Summary: Es algo nuevo tener intimidad en el baño, pero no el de la ONU, y menos que Francis sea una presencia inoportuna deteniendo todo el placer. UKxUSA; Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son creación de Don Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Advertencias: **Intimidad entre hombres dentro del baño. Lemon suave (creo…). Y Francia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Baño<strong>

Se afloja la corbata dando un sentido más sensual a su expresión mientras tiene a Alfred sentando en el inodoro, quien tiene los pómulos suavemente sonrosados a causa del calor encendida desde el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, entrando a una de las puertas para cerrar con la cerradura gracias a las manos de Arthur.

Alfred tiene que decir un importante discurso, y no puede llegar atrasado. Sin embargo, Inglaterra lo tiene tan acorralado que ya ni ganas le dan para salir corriendo.

Arthur lo pone de pie, pegándolo a pared mientras le desabrocha el pantalón aprovechando de meter los dedos para dilatar al menor acompañado de besos en el cuello. El americano gime arrugando el entrecejo, empuñando las manos en la pared, resistiendo la molestia en su interior que cada vez avanza más y más sintiendo su entrada húmeda…y sintiendo la punta del miembro del inglés tocar, rozar.

―Voy, Al. ―menciona Inglaterra antes de adentrarse en el estadounidense, sujetándole sin esfuerzo las caderas, inclinándolas un poco hacia su cuerpo, verificando el buen ángulo hallado.

Y entra. Alfred gime. Arthur comienza a moverse ni tan rápido ni tan lento, subiendo las manos hacia las tetillas rosadas del chico, tocándolas, pellizcándolas, volviendo a acariciarlas por la rica suavidad, pero no dura tanto para contemplar aquella parte del cuerpo de Estados Unidos, ya que este no logra afirmarse muy bien cayéndose un poco, deteniendo todos los movimientos brindados de Inglaterra.

El mayor chasquea la lengua decidiendo otra posición. Posa su trasero en el inodoro, observando a Alfred.

―Siéntate arriba ―señala sus piernas y su erección, dándose una corta masturbación, entretanto el menor acierta en ir a él, quitándose por completo el pantalón y la ropa interior. Luego abre las piernas, subiendo al cuerpo del británico―. No te muevas… ―pide sujetando su masculinidad en apuntar la entrada americana. Alfred desciende sujetándose del cuello de Arthur.

―Ughmm… ―presiona los labios mientras su cuerpo se desliza por la erección del mayor. Se aferra más, iniciando los prodigios meneos en degustar la sensación de tener intimidad con el inglés estando en el baño de la ONU. Jamás lo habían hecho en un lugar así, menos en el trabajo. Bueno, siempre hay primera vez para todo― A-Arthur…

―Al-Alfred…sigue…así, así. Baja un poco más… ―sabe que el menor no baja por completo, lo siente su parte baja, necesita ir más adentro sin importar mucho que vaya en un delicioso ritmo.

Estados Unidos intenta bajar más, lo hace lento que adelanta a su pareja en presionarlo, agarrándolo de la cintura. Por fin ha entrado por completo robándole un jadeo extenso, y de su propia boca saliendo una excitación.

Y no paran. El joven norteamericano sube y baja sosteniéndose del cuello y parte de la espalda de su antiguo tutor, compartiendo sus salivas, sus labios unidos en una ardiente batalla entregando sus lenguas como si no hubiera un mañana. Y una que otras incoherencias de palabras dulces y sucias se escapan.

Todo es fantástico. Hacerlo en el baño es magnífico, excitante, placentero, donde solo se oye el eco de sus voces. Sobre todo le gusta a Arthur al oír el eco de la voz de Alfred. Que gime mientras salta es demasiado placentero. Como le gustaría grabar su voz y tenerla de recuerdo, también la puede usar para chantajearlo con los asuntos económicos y las crisis.

Todo va bien. Perfecto.

―Lalalararalara~. ―de repente una voz entra al baño deteniendo a la pareja que ahora tienen el rostro más rojo que los tomates de España, rezando que no los pillen. Y la pareja reconoce su voz: Francia.

―Ahh… ―sin querer Estados Unidos gime tapándose inmediatamente la boca, estando aun sobre Arthur.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―se pregunta el francés acercándose a la puerta― ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Inglaterra observa al menor señalando que no diga nada, maldiciendo mentalmente al galo. Que se vaya de una buena vez para continuar.

De repente la mirada del francés bajan fijándose en unos pantalones en el suelo, una pierna desnuda, dos con su pantalón puesto y zapatos. Algo extraño pasa. ¿Extraño? ¡Sí, claro! Francis conoce todo eso. Sonríe de lado, pero piensa que cómo es posible que ese par estuviera haciendo el amor en pleno trabajo. ¡Irrespetuosos!

― ¿Arthur?

_Please, que se vaya. Maldito francés cara de rana._ Piensa delicadamente Arthur.

―Oye Arthur, ¿con quién estás? ―posa la mano en la puerta y…

Inglaterra da una fuerte patata a la puerta asustando al menor en sus brazos.― ¡Vete de aquí idiota! ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Si no sales te partiré la cara a golpes y luego te violaré con el grifo de Iván! ¡Maldito inoportuno, pedazo de mierda descompuesta!

― ¡Ya me voy! ¡No tienes que ser tan sádico! ―de esa manera, Francia se va del lugar muy asustado con la amenaza de que su trasero reciba el grifo de Rusia.

Ahora quedan solos para continuar, a lo que Alfred prefiere quedarse en besar a Arthur, mientras este es quien se va moviendo, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, punteando el interior del menor.

―_Fuck…_me voy a correr…ah…ah… ―avisa el estadounidense. Arthur le cubre con un pañuelo su miembro― ¿Eh-Eh? _Why?…_

―Pa-Para que no…me manches…idiota… ―guiña un ojo y sonríe de lado.

Estados Unidos afirma el pañuelo sobre su glande, quedando solamente con un brazo en el cuerpo del europeo.

―_Come on…_no me queda mucho… ―jadea cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las miles de descargar recorrer todo su cuerpo uniéndose en una sola para llegar al orgasmo.

Aquella sensación se hace presente complementando a ambos en el éxtasis alcanzado. Inglaterra eyacula dentro de Estados Unidos, y Estados Unidos bajo el pañuelo para no manchar las prendas del inglés.

Se sienten agotados. El menor recuesta la cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor. Este trata de sacar su miembro del trasero americano, acomodándose en el inodoro.

Había sido una experiencia inolvidable y a la vez incómoda si no hubiera sido por la inoportuna presencia de Francis. Por lo menos ya saben que no es bueno hacer el amor en el baño de la ONU, ni en ningún baño público, pero si en la casa de Alfred o en la de Arthur.

Y ahora que recuerdan, hoy tienen una noche planificada en la casa del mayor. Quizás ahí nadie los interrumpirá, hasta podrán hacerlo en la tina.

―Uhm…en la tina.

― ¿Dijiste algo?

― ¿Eh? No, nada Alfred. Vístete.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hecho antes de acostarme, necesitaba escribir un lemon aunque fuera cortito. Tengo como 3 UKxUS que son más largos, uno es sin lemon y los otros dos lo tienen. Así que a esperar no ma' xD

La idea fue inspirada y sacada de un doujinshi UKUS, y de verdad sale Francis: ht t p : / /hetaliascansofawesomeness. tumblr. com/post/8459461864/a-s-a-p-englandxamerica

¿Les gustó? :3

Espero que les hayan gustado ambas cositas. ¡Saludos, se cuidan! ¡Bye!


End file.
